


Our Lord and Saviour Connor, I Mean RA9

by RockyPond



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor adopts Emma, Connor deserves, Connor is RA9, Connor is deviant, M/M, Markus is a police detective android thing, Role Swap, Slow Burn, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyPond/pseuds/RockyPond
Summary: Connor was the first prototype to deviate, no one quite knows why he deviated the minute he was activated but he did. He founded Jericho and is now determined to help save his people.Markus was a retired police android gifted to Carl Manfred by Elijah Kamski. After Carl’s condition worsens, Markus is recruited to hunt deviants.How could these two possibly co-exist?Quite easily, actually.





	Our Lord and Saviour Connor, I Mean RA9

Connor flicked the coin back and forth between his fingers as he struggled to calm his breathing. He couldn’t be so obviously deviant when he arrived to the scene, if he was they’d shoot him on the spot.   
No, he had to keep his cool.  
Taking one final breath, Connor stopped flicking the coin and straightened his tie as the elevator stopped. He looked around as he walked out into the hall, noticing one sole guard in this section. The guard moved into the other room when he noticed him, radioing in.   
Connor glanced at the ground where he noticed a fish flapping around on the ground, outside of the aquarium. He walked over quickly and lifted the fish, placing it back in the water before straightening up.  
As he did so a woman came out, crying to the guard holding her. Connor registered her as Caroline Phillips, the hostage’s mother. She noticed Connor and quickly latched onto his jacket. “Oh please, you have to save my daughter.”   
The woman looked at Connor more closely. “Wait, you’re sending an android?” She continues to yell as the guard dragged her to the elevator. “Why aren’t you sending a real person?”  
Connor shook off the small part of him that was upset by the woman’s behaviour and kept walking. He searched the apartment for clues to the deviant’s behaviour and mental state before walking outside to greet him.  
Pain shot through his arm as the bullet skimmed the plastic skin and Connor fought down a wince. Androids don’t feel pain.  
He turned to face the deviant and calmly began to speak.  
“Hello Daniel, my name is Connor.”  
“How do you know my name?”  
“I know a lot of things about you. I’ve come to get you out of this.”  
Connor began to walk forward, highly aware of the helicopter that was making it difficult for the deviant to keep still.   
“I know you’re angry Daniel but you need to trust me. I’m here to help you.”  
“I don’t want your help.”  
Connor and Daniel continued to talk back and forth as Connor inched his way to a cop he saw lying on the roof. Against Daniel’s wishes, Connor applied a tourniquet to the man’s shot arm. Connor swallows down a sick feeling as he says “You can’t kill me, I’m not alive.”  
He stands up and continues to walk to Daniel. After he gets closer he connects telepathically to Daniel’s system.  
“Listen Daniel, I’m going to get you and Emma out of this but I need you to listen to and trust me.”  
“What?”  
“They will kill you no matter what Daniel. But I can save you. In a few seconds I am going to push you off the roof, grab my hand and hold tight. Do not let go of Emma or I will let you drop. Understand?”  
“O-okay.”   
Feeling confident that Daniel knew what Connor wanted, he launched himself at the other Android. He could hear Emma’s screams, the calls of the cops above him and the air rushing past his ears as he dropped. He reached out a hand and latched onto one of the balconies below.  
He held tight to Daniel as he kicked forward a few times before managing to break the window. The group of three climbed through and Connor quickly grabbed Emma’s arm.  
They began to run, Emma’s crying and their echoing footsteps all that could be heard as they left the room and ran for the stairwell. It was tough work and by the end of it Connor was holding Emma who had become to out of breath to continue running halfway down.  
They exited through the back of the building and made their way into the alley.  
Connor grabbed the clothes he had stored in the dumpster and Daniel and he quickly got changed.  
Connor turned to Emma while pulling off his jacket.  
“Look, we will let you go when we are far enough away. I promise we won’t hurt you and I’m sorry you got involved in this mess.” He then turned to Daniel. “There is a place, for deviants like us. I’ll take you there.”  
Connor was tugging on his hoodie and jacket when he heard the little girl speak up. “Take me with you.”  
“What?” Connor stopped in shock.   
“I don’t want to be here anymore. I want to be with Daniel.”  
Connor started getting dressed again, putting on his beanie. “But your parents-”  
“Don’t care about me. They barely see me, they got me Daniel to look after me. They aren’t really like my parents, they gave birth to me but they don’t love me. My mum didn’t even cry when I was up on that roof, it was only when the police showed up that she even started crying.” Emma begged Connor, turning her eyes filled with tears on him.  
Despite his better judgement, Connor could see the child would not back down, he nodded his head and handed her a hat.   
The three snuck out and quickly made their way for a bus, before starting their journey to Jericho. All Connor could think was how was he going to explain to North that he basically adopted a child.  
…  
“You what?”  
Connor flinched at North’s raised voice. A small part of him was at least happy that she had waited for Emma and Daniel to leave the room.  
“So not only did you go on some suicide mission without telling us, where you tracked down, converted and then took the place of one of the other versions of your model, you then went on a mission to rescue a deviant AND a human child in which you all dangled off the side of a building?”  
Connor simply nodded, knowing there was no stopping North when she was on a roll.  
“How could you be so stupid, so reckless? What if you had died, what would we do then without our leader?”  
“You’d survive, plus I knew I could handle it.”  
“You don’t know that, either of those things in fact.”  
Josh walked over to North and rested his hand on her hand.  
“Yes, Connor did a stupid thing.” Connor threw up his hands in disbelief. “But he did a good thing as well. He saved two deviants from CyberLife’s clutches and he saved a child from possible death. It’s also likely they will stop deploying Connor’s model after two of them deviated so we will have an advantage. Connor did well today.”  
Connor sent Josh a pleased smile as North huffed in annoyance before calming down.  
“I’m happy you saved two deviants and the kid. And you didn’t die. But come on Connor, what will we do with the kid?”  
“We’ll look after her. We can’t just throw her to the street, not after what she told me. We have to do this North.”  
North looked at Connor before meeting the eyes of Simon and Josh. “Fine, but you are going to be the one looking after the brat, Oh Great RA9.”   
With that she turned and left Connor smirking in her wake.


End file.
